jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Aizawa Risa
|image = Id risa.png |caption = Late 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = August 2 |birthplace = |zodiac = |height = 159cm |bloodtype = A |occupation = Singer, Idol, Radio DJ, Fashion Designer |genre = J-Pop |twitter = |instagram = |blog = risa25d |formername = Nishimura Meme ( めめ) |active = 2009-Present |agency = Dear Stage |group = Dempagumi.inc LAVILITH |mcolor = }} (相沢梨紗) is the leader of Dempagumi.inc, in the unit LAVILITH with Sakurano Usa, and were a soloist from 2009 to 2012. She is the fashion designer for her clothing brand MEMUSE, launched in 2017. Profile * Catchphrase: The legend of the 2.5 dimension! * Otaku genre: 2.5 dimension * Special skills: Engaging in delusions, cooking Indian-style curry, hand dripping coffee Discography Singles #2012.12.02 Kuusou Time Traveloop (空想タイムトラベループ) Collaboration Singles #2009.04.04 Secret Snow (w/ Furukawa Mirin) Discography Featured In Albums *Ne Kite? Uchuu wo Suku no wa, Kitto Osushi... de wa Naku, Dempagumi.inc! *WORLD WIDE DEMPA *WWDD *GOGO DEMPA Best Albums *WWDBEST ~Dempa Ryoukou!~ Singles *Piko Piku Pikatte Koishite yo *Future Diver *Demparade Japan / Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai *Kirakira Tune / Sabotage *W.W.D / Fuyu e to Hashiridasuo! *Denden Passion *W.W.D II *Sakura Apparition *Dear☆Stage e Yokoso♡〜Budokan LIVE Kinen Genteban〜 *Chururi Chururira *Dempari Night *Otsukare Summer! *Ashita Chikyuu ga Konagona ni Nattemo *SaiΨSai Kouchou! *Oyasumi Polaris Sayonara Parallel World / Girametas Dempa Stars *Moonlight Densetsu * Precious Summer! Digital Singles *Ψ Hakkenden! Collaboration Singles *Kiss+Kiss de Owaranai / Star☆tin' (w/ ULTRA-PRISM) *Denden Passion / IDOL (w/ BiS) *Ai ga Arukara!! (w/ gdgd Fairies) *Chouzetsu Ultra☆Happy Days / Gidagida da Zubazuba da!! (w/ Ultra Battle Retsuden) *PUNCH LINE! (w/ Nakagawa Shoko) Collaborations *Shugarirura feat. Aizawa Risa (シュガリルラ feat. 相沢梨紗) (from Hanae's album SHOW GIRL) Live CDs & DVDs *Dempagumi.inc 1st One-man Live CD "Dempa Life wa Owaranyo!~" *Denpari Night de Pari in Kokuritsu Yoyogi Daiichi Taiikukan *World Wide☆Denpa Tour 2014 in Nippon Budokan ~Yume de Owaran yo!~ *Natsu no Passion! ~Minna ga Orushi, Nakama yade! ~ In Osaka-jo Yagai Ongaku-dou *WORLD WIDE DEMPA TOUR 2014 *WWD Daibouken Tour 2015 ~Kono Sekai wa Mada Shiranai Koto Bakari~ in TOKYO DOME CITY HALL *WORLD TOUR 2015 in FUJIYAMA *GOGO DEMPA TOUR 2016 Filmography Anime * 2013 Yami Shibai (闇芝居) * 2012 Aikatsu! (アイカツ!) - Mitsuishi Orihime (singing voice) * 2016 Aikatsu Stars! (アイカツスターズ！) - Mitsuishi Orihime, Elza Forte (singing voice) * 2018 Saiki Kusuo no Ψ-nan 2 (斉木楠雄のΨ難 2) - Mikami Aiko Dramas * 2013 Saikou no Rikon (最高の離婚) Movies * 2013.09.21 Shiro Majo Gakuen (白魔女学園) - Kikuta Risa * 2015.06.13 Shiro Majo Gakuen Owari to Hajimari (白魔女学園オワリトハジマリ) - Kikuta Risa Works Photobooks * 2017.04.24 Dempagumi.inc Art Book (4) "Kirakiratte Kagayaku Hoshi wa Doko ni Aru no" (でんぱ組.incアートブック（4）「キラキラって輝く星はどこにあるの」) Cooking Books * 2015.02.27 RISAGOHAN RECIPE Gallery risacheese.png profile_aizawa.png Trivia * Loves horror movies and foreign dramas * Described as a ''chuunibyou ''(delusional girl) * It is rumored her birthday is August 2, 1989 External Links * Official Twitter * Official Instagram * Official Wear * Official Weibo Category:Female Category:Dempagumi.inc Member Category:August Births Category:Leo Category:Soloists Category:White Member Color Category:2009 Additions Category:Leader Category:Blood Type A Category:LAVILITH Member